


【TwoSet | EB無差 | 甜 | 清水 | 架空】不能沒有你

by OsilentWanningO



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, 架空, 清水, 甜, 酒吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsilentWanningO/pseuds/OsilentWanningO
Summary: 從wattpad上搬過來ㄉ一篇短文甜甜清水小品
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	【TwoSet | EB無差 | 甜 | 清水 | 架空】不能沒有你

其實他並沒有那麼需要Eddy。

人稱社交小王子，在夜店裡總能招架各式危險陷阱，不讓他人難堪反而還招攬了大批愛慕者的Brett，此時正幫忙Eddy支開一杯喝了會不省人事的酒。

──但是Eddy非常需要他。

Brett在心中無奈地笑，搭上才小自己一歲卻非常不諳世事險惡的天真孩子的肩，刻意忽略來自身旁那些「粉絲」們大大小小的羨慕驚呼。

「Brett，你點的這杯是什麼酒啊？甜甜的，滿好喝的耶。」Eddy像在喝飲料般若無其事地又喝了一口。

「喂喂，你別喝這麼快，這叫野格炸彈，是出了名的失……額，咳，總之喝太快會出事。」雖然看這小子單薄的歷練，出事只是早晚的事。Brett暗自心想，「而且明明說好了只讓你喝一口，真是的。」在指責過後看見那委屈巴巴的小眼神……唉，真是拿他沒辦法。

Brett本想拿著酒杯去向剛才看見的幾位派對好友打聲招呼，但他實在不放心就這樣放著Eddy一個人在這邊——畢竟他這麼容易被拐（刪除線），要是不好好看著他不知道會不會就這樣消失了。Brett邊這麼想邊盯著Eddy那出於好奇心一直探頭探腦的可愛模樣，拿起酒杯又喝了一口。

在這種地方闖蕩多年的Brett不可能不知道——剛才他喝下了什麼。真是的，明明有經歷過才一直以來都很小心，卻因為看著Eddy看到失神才忘了要時時刻刻盯著自己的酒杯，當年是剛好有認識的酒保幫忙，才免於落入被吃乾抹淨的險境，而現在沒有好心的酒保，只有一群等著收割獵物的餓狼。

Brett迅速感到一陣一陣的暈眩，在完全失去意識之前他得找根救命草——

「Brett？你還好吧？你看起來很不舒服……」

「很不好，你快帶我離開。」

「咦？」

「先別問那麼多，快點。」

Brett在支撐精神努力吐出這些字句後早已精疲力盡，只能任由Eddy將他攬過，背在肩上離開。

在Eddy寬大的肩上，精神恍惚著的Brett只覺得他趴在一個溫暖又廣闊的草原上，呼吸著新鮮的草香。

Brett做了一個夢，一個奇怪的夢。

Brett夢見他的母親，用充滿母愛的眼神，柔軟的手掌，輕撫他稚嫩的臉龐——等等，柔軟的手掌？稚嫩的臉龐？！Brett馬上環顧四周——果不其然，他人在臺灣的舊中式老家。他的額頭濕濕的，旁邊有個水盆，而Brett發現他昏沉沉的頭並不是因為剛醒來，而是因為還小的自己正在發燒，他的母親守在床邊照顧著他。他對母親年輕時的模樣並不是很有印象，正當他眨眨眼，想讓朦朧的視線更清楚一些時，他便從夢中醒了過來。

Brett睜開眼，他的頭依然暈乎乎的，視線依舊模糊。

「……Brett？」

聽見熟悉的聲音從床邊傳來，Brett轉過頭面向聲音傳來的方向，視線慢慢對焦——「Eddy？」

「你有好一點嗎？昨晚還沒上車你就昏倒了，回家時發現你全身發燙，我還以為你發燒——」

其實Eddy不能沒有他。

「Eddy，我沒事了，」Brett伸出手輕撫眼前這個快要掉下淚的小孩的臉，「謝謝你。」

——而他也不能沒有Eddy。

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名取名感謝 阿夜 @twoset_night


End file.
